Don't Blink
by Holmes1216
Summary: The Doctor has used the Chameleon arc. The angels are coming for him and poor John Smith has no clue what to do. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

John Smith ( AKA the Doctor) woke up and stared at the underside of the car. He then blacked out again. And that's where Katie Blue found him. She and her friend Dave were walking out of the gym to go to Mcdonalds they saw a man in his twenties under a car. Not the normal way for Monday to end.

''Oh my god! Dave call an ambulance!'' she yelled. She crouched down next to him. He saw her and smiled weakly

''This..Is not how..I wanted..Today to...end.'' he grated. She smiled and took his hand.

''Hold on. It'll be Ok.'' she smiled again. His eyes fluttered and he blacked out. Again.

''Dave...That ambulance had better hurry up.'' she called.

That was how The Doctor became John Smith. Six months later and John had been lodging with Dave for five months. His job was again in a library. But he was something of a menace. He skidded around bookshelves and jumped over things that were in his way. However he knew computer systems better than anyone Katie knew.

'Jo. Stop messing around and help me!'' Katie said sarcastically. He got up from painting with four year olds and skidded over

''What can I do today for Miss Blues?'' he asked, smirking. She called him Jo, he called her Blues, they dealt with it. She held out some books.

''Go Jo! File away!'' she yelled as he sprinted away. She rolled her eyes and went off to stop a five year old from painting on the walls. She watched, amused as he skidded around an old man who waved his walking stick at him. As soon as 'Old Dude' turned his back, Jo pulled a face. Katie giggled he smiled cheekily at her and jumped over a cart of new books. Idiot. The strict librarian started chasing after him. Katie could only giggle at the absurdity of her friends situation.

They walked outside together and raced each other back to Dave's flat. Then Jo proclaimed that he wanted a milkshake, so, they had to trudge all the way back to the milkshake cafe. On the other side of town. Double idiot. They rushed inside, Jo far ahead of the others.

''How...How d'you... Do that?'' panted Dave. He just shrugged and sauntered up to the counter smugly.

''Hello Johnny dear.'' said the elderly assistant. He smiled at her

''Hi Jean. Two chocolate's and one strawberry with double ice cream and sprinkles.''. She raised her eyebrows

''Magic word?''

''Fine two chocolate's and one strawberry with double ice cream and sprinkles,_ please.'' _he smiled hopefully and she nodded.

''OK but you have to get the sprinkles yourself.'' she tutted. He grinned and ducked over the counter. Katie sighed

''Sometimes, I think he really is a five year old''

Just as they were getting the ice cream, a man in his twenties with short brown hair and a long coat walked in.

**JACK**

Jack decided he wanted a milkshake. So he popped to the local milkshake bar. He walked in and saw a pretty girl of about 19 and instantly turned on 'The Jack Harkness Effect.' it worked on everything that breathed. Ever. He walked to the counter and rang the bell. A guy in his twenties with floppy brown hair wearing a worn t shirt and jeans poked his head around the door. He smiled and shouted

''JEAN!" an old lady walked around behind him. He didn't notice

''JEAN! YOU HAVE A CUSTOMER!''

''Yes dear I know. I'm right behind you.'' she said gently pushing him out of the way. He blushed and dove back into the freezer. Jack laughed.

''What can I get you dear?'' she asked holding a notepad. He smiled

''One chocolate please.'' he said. Mmm he could almost taste it. Then the guy emerged with two tubs of ice cream triumphantly.

''HA! I told you I could find them! I _told_ you!'' he grinned. The girl shook her head and mock bowed

''Yes oh mighty one! But Jo really, can we get our milkshakes now?'' she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes for added effect. He smiled sheepishly.

''Sorry Blues. Comin' right up!'' he smirked in an annoyingly good Texan accent. He made the milkshakes ; two chocolate and one strawberry with cream and sprinkles; he set the chocolate's in front of another guy and 'Blues' then sat down and downed the strawberry. This guy was obviously a child in his dad's clothing. The other two took more time over their drinks. Jack was handed his shake

''Thanks.''

''No thank you dear. I'm always reminding Jinny about his manners.'' she said. She looked at him like he was a naughty kid. 'Jonny/Jo' rolled his eyes and drained his glass. He sat, bored as the other two talked. Not drank.

''Hey. Wanna sit with us?'' 'Blues' called. He smiled, got up and sat with them.

''Hi. I'm Jack, Jack Harkness.'' he said polightly. The girl didn't even blush. She was staring longingly at 'Jo' who was fiddling with his watch absentmindedly, not noticing a thing. Jack smirked, this was going to be interesting. He looked at the other guy and rolled his eyes. He was a typical ginger. He sat, moody. Not drinking his milkshake. He kept shooting annoyed looks at 'Jo'

''Hi! I'm John. John Smith. We sound like that Bond bloke don't we. Bond. James Bond and all that rubbish.'' he said. He talked so quickly that Jack could hardly keep up. Blues gave him a sympathetic look and patted John's arm

''Slow down a bit Jo. He can barely understand.'' she smiled. He gave her a quick grin then turned back to Jack

''Sorry. I have a habit of confusing people.'' he grinned. Jack grinned at him.

''You're from Torchwood aren't you?'' he said. Jack looked up

''No. Why would you think that?'' he asked. The guy was good. He looked up and saw confusion in the young face

''Er.. Sorry. I have moment's like that. Ever since...'' he trailed off looking upset. Blues whispered

''He was in an accident. He doesn't remember anything before that.''. Jack frowned

''How long ago?''

''Six months. Found him outside the gym. Got run over.'' Jack winced. Poor guy. Imagine only having six months worth of memory. Poor guy.

''I am here ya know!'' he said indignantly. Jack winced and mumbled an apology. It didn't seem to help. He got up and left. Katie sighed

''It hurts him when people talk about that.'' she explained. Jack nodded

''I get it.''

They didn't stay much longer but Katie made him come to Dave's flat for movie night. He followed as they led him up several flights of stairs and down four corridors. Dave unlocked the door. John was standing on the table muttering something about light bulbs while he fiddled with the kitchen lights. Dave saluted and without looking at them John saluted back. They plonked themselves down on the sofa and switched on the movie. It was an uneventful pirate movie and they were all bored until..

''Whats that?'' John asked, pointing at a small mark in the corner of the MENU screen.

**JOHN**

John grabbed the remote and pressed the red button.

''Why red?'' asked Dave

''Why not?'' he replied. A man with spiky brown hair in a pinstriped suit flickered into life. Jack stared

''Doc?''

''Yep. That's me!'' he proclaimed. Dave gaped.

''So you know what I'm going to say?'' asked John, seeming unfazed by this weird telly guy

''Yes I do.'' was the reply. Everyone except John was gaping at the telly man

''John is this a prank. I don't believe this. He's just saying that!'' muttered Dave.

''Yep. And this.'' the man answered

''This guy could be anyone. I have a list of annoying people. There's the bus guy, the milkman, the landlord, the-'' Dave was cut off.

''Are you gonna read out the whole thing?'' was the amused interruption

''Who the hell is this guy then?'' Katie shrieked. Dave took her hand reassuringly but it was John she reached out to

"I'm a time-traveler," was the proud answer. Everyone's jaw except Johns or Jack's hit the floor. "Or I was," the telly guy corrected. "I'm stuck…in 1969."

But before they could question him further, a pretty girl with coffee brown skin and raven hair appered

"_We're_ stuck. All of space and time, he promised me, and now I've got a job in a shop. I've got to support him!" she said indignantly.

''Martha!'' the man said, pointing at them. She rolled her eyes

''Oh. Sorry'' was the sarcastic response. The man rolled his eyes before turning back to the screen. Dave was dumbstruck, but Katie found her voice

''You're a nutter.'' she stated, pointing a shaky finger at the screen. The man smirked

''Quite possibly.'' was the reply.

''OK... So what you're saying is that you're a nutter who can hear everything we're saying.''

''Fraid so.'' was the happy response.

''Aren't you a bit young to be so mad?'' John asked raising an eyebrow. The man scowled

''Thirty eight!''

''How can you be thirty eight? You're way older than Johnny boy!'' Jack said. John looked offended.

''Sorry mate.'' John nodded. He turned back to the screen

''Well?''

''People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is...'' John rolled his eyes.

''What is it then?''

''Complicated.'' was the dogged reply. John got angry and felt a surge of that weird feeling he got when he tried to remember before the accident.

''Listen. _Mate._ I'm clever, I'm angry and I'm listening so either tell me or bugger off!'' he growled. The man seemed to cave in

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect... but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly... timey-wimey... stuff." he trailed off looking mildly confused. John smirked

''That ended well.'' he said sarcastically. The man nodded

''It got away from me, yeah'' he confessed.

''I still don't believe he can hear us. This is one of your pranks!'' Katie snarled pointing at John. He was hurt

"Well I can hear you!'' Telly guy said pointedly.

'Does it look like I'm doing this?'' John asked angrily. ''And of course he can't hear us! Right!'' he said earnestly.

''Well not hear you exactly, but I know what everything that you're gonna say'' he grumbled.

''How?'' Dave asked.

''Look to you're left.''. John slowly turned, and saw a stone angel pointing strait at his heart.

''Don't blink.'' he warned

"I've got a copy of the finished transcript, it's on my autocue," the man informed them.

"It's not finished'' John growled.

"I told you, I'm a time traveler! I got it in the future." The man smiled..

"You said you were stuck in 1969," he told the Telly guy doggedly

the man waved it off "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey."

''John. How is he talking to us? He can't talk to us!'' Katie shrieked

"What matters is that we can communicate," the man said. "We have got big problems now. They have taken the blue box, haven't they? The Angels have the phone box."

John noticed that on a street corner there was a box. A blue box.

''Oh god.'' Jack said

"Jo?"Katie asked. He turned to face her, as did the rest. No one was watching the angel. John realised this and spun to face it. It was a few metres away

''I need info. Now!'' he commanded

"Lonely Assassins, they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the Universe, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved," the man supplied "They're quantum-locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone." he seemed to remember something. "'Course, a stone can't kill you either, but... then you turn your head away. Then you blink, and oh yes it can."

"I don't like this Jo!''

''Jo?''. John realized that he was shaking. He dismissed this as a cold or flu. But he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

"That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping; they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. Loneliest creatures in the Universe." He said helpfully "And I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry- it's up to you now."

" NO! Tell me. Now!'' he yelled.

"Jo! Leave it. I don't like this. Please Jo. Tell me it's not real.'' Katie pleaded. John didn't turn. He knew it was real. It had to be.

"The blue box; it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there that they could feast on forever, but the damage they would do could switch off a sun. You have got to send it back to me."

"How?" John asked, keeping his eyes trained on the angel

"Stop it, just stop it," Katie muttered.

"And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's the last I've got," the man said, removing his glasses as he spoke. "I don't know what stopped you talking but I can guess. They're coming. The Angels are coming for you, but listen -your life could depend on this..." He leaned in even closer, his heart practically thundering in his ears.

"Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you could believe. _Don't_ turn your back, _Don't_ look away, and _don't blink_," was the command. "Good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

John backed away from the TV set, hands covering his ears.

''John?'' Katie asked, putting a hand on his arm. He flinched and slid down the wall, shaking. Dave crouched next to her and observed his terrified friend

''D'you think it was that man on the telly?'' he asked as John screwed his eyes tight shut. Katie rolled her eyes

''Well duh! C'mon. Let's get him to bed. JACK?''

''Yes M'lady?''

''Stop flirting and help us!'' she flinched and help her hoist John onto his bed.

''I'm a Doctor. Mind if I stay the night?'' he asked pointing to the sofa. She shrugged and nodded. He smirked and sat on the sofa, fiddling with the remote.

He settled down and soon fell asleep.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Jack awoke to the sound of screaming. From John's room. He rushed inside to find Katie trying to wake him up.

''John? Can you hear me John?'' she asked. He yelled and twisted. Jack stared, this poor kid. That video must have really spooked him. Then he heard what John was screaming

'''STOP IT! LEAVE THEM ALONE! PLEASE! DON'T HURT THEM PLEASE! KILL ME! HURT ME INSTEAD!''. Jack stood open mouthed. This wasn't some kid's nightmare. This was a serious case of terror dreams. Jack had had them after the Torchwood team had died. He'd writhed and screamed and heard Tosh saying goodbye. Jack forced himself back to the present and focused on what he should do

''Is he like this a lot?'' he questioned. Katie nodded

''Every night. Never this bad though. Please, I don't know! I don't-I-I'' she broke down and started crying. Lucky. Otherwise they would have heard the words that John had yelled

''LEAVE. GALLIFREY. NOW". Jack had caught the second word. He froze and stared at John who was screaming again

''PLEASE! GO JUST GO! DON"T LET HIM! PLEASE! LET THEM GO! PLEASE!'' he sat up, eyes wide open, trembling. Katie threw herself at him. Tears started pouring down his young face which suddenly looked a lot older. Jack realized who this was

''Doc?''. John looked confused at why there was a crying girl in his arms.

''Wha-What?'' was the intelligent reply. Jack rolled his eyes. This dude was clearly not the Doctor. Why had he thought that? Ugh. Bad day. Pulling himself back to the present he saw John pulling wires out of the bedside lamp.

''What are you doing?''

''I need to be busy. I need to be distracted. So hold this. Now.'' he commanded handing Jack some parts and a piece of sting. Jack rolled his eyes again. This was certainly Doctor...ish behavior. He fiddled for a while before yelling

''DAMN!'' and slumping back against the bed. Jack was confused beyond... Oh he didn't know! Just a weird day. What he needed was..3

''I KNOW! Let's have some fish fingers and custard!"


End file.
